Peace penguins
The Peace Penguins are an internet activation or incarnation supporting the operating system Linux. When my computer hard drive decided to stop booting into MS Windows, the Peace Penguins whispered in my ear - "use Puppy Linux" and as I had this on a CD, I was able to run an operating system from the CD (without the hard drive) and write this very message. The Astral Dolphins were happy, jumping through loops of thier own design and creation. Rainbows appeared throughout the land. Freeflow gift Tmxxine Linux The apple that on Newton landed with such gravity The Tree Buddha sat beneath The penguin that nibbled Torvalds - these too are heroes Other comments about Puppy: "I just have to say thank you so very much for creating this little gem of an OS. Barry, if you aren't god, then he is probably looking at you taking notes right now..." Thanks Peace Penguins Please add your stories of how the Peace Penguins brought you fish http://www.mcd2-diff.fr/PingouinsMCD2.jpg * XP (a cash generating virus OS installed on new computers) is down again - boo! So am editing this from Knoppix - hooray! * Puppy Linux is now the official Tmxxine Linux * Windows was too hard and long winded to install. Lucky I had put Fedora Linux (the free version of Red Hat, kindly sent by KnowMystery) on a spare hard disk. I am using Mozilla browser and am just about to set up my email. Thanks peace Penguins - may the rainbows shine on your fish Give TUX Fish Copied from http://software.newsforge.com/article.pl?sid=05/01/06/1557225&from=rss You run GNU/Linux. You play games on it, surf the Net, write documents, and edit pictures, and all for free, thanks to the multitudes around the world who contribute to the open source movement. Now it's payback time -- time to give back to the global fraternity giving you so much. Here are 10 ways you can help right now. 1. Thou shalt speak thy native language Software worldwide is translated into a plethora of languages, yet some regions remain overlooked. Help create an indigenous version. Select a Unicode font, choose a bilingual dictionary, and translate. You can start with a small project and then move on to higher levels. 2. Thou shalt post bugs No software is perfect. In spite of the developers' best efforts, glitches appear. Some may be specific to your distro or platform. The next time you encounter a bug, post it at the developers' Web site in the application's bug tracking system or mail it direct to the developers. Time consuming? Maybe, but it'll go a long way toward improving the software. 3. Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself Got a newbie friend who's just getting acquainted with the penguin? Help him transition to Linux. Answer his questions. Direct him to newbie sites where he can search for answers himself. Remember, you too were a newbie once. 4. Thou shalt delve into 0 and 1 Are you a programmer with time on your hands? Hook yourself to one of the numerous projects at SourceForge.net and start coding, or better still, create your own project. 5. Thou shalt document If there's anything geeks don't like, it's writing documentation. They'd rather leave that to someone else so they can concentrate on coding. But documentation is as important as coding. If you can string words and sentences together better than the average hacker, partner with a SourceForge project to document. 6. Thou shalt thank the developer Like the software? Can't live without it? Imagine the amount of hard work that went into it -- and you got it for free! Thank the developer; even a simple "thank you" by email encourages the developer to deliver more goodies. Want to go a step further? Donate money to the project to help ensure that the software continues to be developed. 7. Thou shalt dress up the penguin Got a flair for graphic design? Create eye candy for the desktop and post it at sites like www.kde-look.org, www.gnome-look.org, or www.art.gnome.org. Post anything from backgrounds to icons to mouse cursors to desktop themes. 8. Thou shalt share thy wisdom Wikipedia is the world's largest free encyclopedia, and it's open source. Browse some articles and correct typos and grammatical errors that slip past the proofreader. Expand the contents or add an article. 9. Thou shalt spread the word Liberate your friends and colleagues who remain imprisoned in the chains of spyware and viruses. Lend them your Knoppix CDs (it's perfectly legal), awaken your institution to GNU/Linux, open source your boss. 10. Thou shalt unite Linux user groups, or LUGs, are conglomerations of Linux lovers. Fall in love -- join a LUG, and by doing so, expand your knowledge and diminish your problems. Ankit Malik is a 16-year-old Linux enthusiast and a freelance technical writer. This article first appeared in slightly different form in Linux For You, a monthly Indian magazine on open source. Ankit Malik's website : http://ankitmalik.info Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Beatrix Linux Faqs for Windows users * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png